1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a utility tool cart for carrying various tools and equipment around work environments such as construction sites and the like, and more specifically to a hand cart having specialized equipment which is particularly adapted to carry equipment over long distances and/or difficult terrain.
Conventional utility carts used to transport various items are usually cumbersome and unwieldy to handle, so that there is a need to provide a cart which is strong enough to carry heavy tools and at the same time combine sturdy support, high maneuverability and a design that is capable of traversing rough terrain, for example, a construction site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various utility carts have been used in the past to transport a variety of items, such as tools and other objects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,583 to Hansen relates to a utility cart for concrete finishing operations. In particular the Patent teaches utility carts for transporting tools and other supplies that a worker or individual can pull as he or she works. The cart consists of an elongated open frame supported between a pair of tires. The frame comprises a pair of longitudinal side bars and a transverse bar. A bucket or container is suspended between the wheel axle and upper free ends of a generally U-shaped support. A handle extends from the transverse bar at the end of the open frame opposite the bucket or container. The bucket or container is used to store tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,135 to Womberly discloses a hand truck for carrying or transporting fishing equipment. The hand truck consists of a frame formed of a laterally spaced apart elongate left, central and right upright frame member wherein each upright frame member is secured together by a spaced apart first, second and third lateral crossmember. A load support platform extends between right and left upright frame members and a truck handle extends between said right and left upright frame members. An axle containing tires is disposed behind said upright frame members and adjacent said right and left frame members at a lower end thereof. The hand truck is used to transport fishing rods and containers for carrying fishing equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,761 to Havlovitz relates to a utility cart. The cart consists of a large bucket-like utility cart having two pairs of wheels for allowing the cart to be tilted in both forward and backward directions utilizing a collapsible loop handle with an angled crossbar design. The loop like handle has spaced apart leg members connected to an open ended receptacle and a crossbar connecting said leg members. The cart can also contain foot operated brake means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,248 to Allen teaches a hand actuated bucket pourer. The bucket pourer consists of a base structure and an upright support structure extending upwardly from the base. A bucket holder is pivotally mounted within the upright support structure. A handle extends upwardly from the bucket holder. The bucket pourer consists of a base support structure for sitting on the ground or other support surface. The base support structure includes a pair of laterally spaced side frames containing a series of cross members connected between the side frames. A bucket support structure is pivotally mounted between upright members that extend upwardly from converging junctions of the side frames. A handle is secured to the bucket support structure and extending therefrom for pivoting said bucket support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,029 to Marini et al. relates to a utility cart that is particularly adapted for transporting trash cans. The cart consists of substantially U-shaped side structures which are joined together at the bottoms by a rear crossbar and a front axle which also functions as a support for trash cans. Rear upwardly extending legs of the rear U-shaped side structure form the cart handles. A substantially rectangularly shaped frame joins the upper ends of the U-shaped side structure and acts as a retainer for holding trash cans in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,950 to Peet discloses a gas can transporter for liquid containers. The transporter consists of a wheeled frame for supporting gas cans utilizing pivotal attachments to a plurality of frontal bars which project outwardly from a vertical brace. The frontal bars define a pair of storage areas or compartments for holding gas cans. A vertical brace includes an axle for supporting a pair of main wheels, while pivotal front wheels are provided on cantilevered ends of the frontal bars for increased maneuverability.
As can readily be determined from the foregoing, there is an ongoing research effort and a need to develop and produce new and novel utility carts for transporting tools and the like.
The present invention resides in a utility cart for tools that allows an individual to easily transport tools over difficult terrain such as that found on a construction site. The utility cart comprises an elongated base support that is rectangular in configuration and has a first circular support unit containing a raised circular lip attached to the front of said base support. The circular support unit has a first elongated, rectangular shaped structure extending along the bottom radius and attached to the bottom of said first circular support unit. A second elongated, rectangular shaped structure extends along the bottom radius and attached to the bottom of the first circular support at a 90 degree angle to the first elongated, rectangular shaped structure. A first hollow, elongated rectangular shaft is attached to the rear of the elongated base structure in a centered, upright position. The first hollow shaft contains an axle which passes through it and is attached thereto. The axle contains a pair of tires that provide moveable support for the base support. A second hollow, elongated rectangular shaped shaft slideably fits into the first hollow shaft and is held in position by a quick release pin which passes though centered and matching holes in opposite sides of the first and second shafts. A second circular support unit containing a raised circular lip is attached to a short, elongated hollow shaft having a rectangular configuration. The second circular support contains first and second elongated, rectangular shaped structures at a 90 degree angle to each other, extending along bottom radii of the second circular support. The short, hollow shaft slideably fits around the outside of the second hollow shaft and is locked into place with a quick release pin. A third elongated, rectangular shaped hollow shaft is slideably positioned in the second hollow shaft with telescoping means and is locked into position with a quick release pin. The third shaft is angled near the top and contains a handle bar grip. The first and second circular support units are particularly designed to receive circular containers which store tools.